This is a Center Grant in which the focus of research is on the effect of diabetes mellitus on pregnant women and her fetus and newborn. There are eight subprojects within the Center which deal with; 1) Glucose kinetic studies in pregnant women complicated by diabetes, 2) Effects of chronic hyperinsulinemia on rhesus fetus, 3) The insulin secretion rate in fetal lamb as a function of maturation, 4) Glycohemoglobin during diabetic pregnancy, 5) Erythrocyte kinetics as it relates to diabetes, 6) Structural studies of placenta during diabetic pregnancy, 7) Neonatal behavior studies in infants of diabetic mothers, and 8) Psychological studies of pregnant women in relation to the control of diabetes during pregnancy. The overall objective of the grant is to evaluate the outcome of pregnancy complicated by diabetes.